Prohibited Infatuations
by Maiyay
Summary: Being the Harvest King, or as others like to say, Celestial Being, is a tough job. Having a busy agenda, he can never leave his throne...for anything. His whole world has always revolved around bringing peace and balance to the land. And all was going well... Until his limelight shifted onto a scrawny mortal, a young woman of promise. His fascination with her grew little by little,


**Author's Notes: **This idea has been roaming about in my mind for a while now. I think it's about time I share it with you guys, don't you?

**Warning: Contain's Spoiler Content That Revolves Around HM:AP(Harvest MOON: Animal Parade) and HM:TOT(Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility).**

**Contains:** Fluff, Drama, Suspense, Romance, Humor,** (coughs) TWO ****lemons. **Just getting it out there.

**Summary: **_Being the Harvest King or others like to portray; Celestial Being, is a tough job. Having a busy agenda, he can never leave his throne...for anything. His whole world has always revolved around bringing peace and balance to the land. Not to say he was having a hard time reigning. He was succeeding in his usual precipice plan, and all was going well..._

_Until his limelight shifted onto a scrawny looking mortal, a young woman of promise. His fascination with her grew little by little and since he's had very little interaction with humans, his understanding of "love symptoms" was very much...innocent. Joined with ignorance. The small gestures and reactions rested heavy on his shoulders as new emotions sprouted inside his heart. Resistance was futile, and he tried to make it clear to himself that these humanoid feelings are "spur of the moment" type of thing. Whatever that metaphor may mean, he'd think._

_The first rule of being a deity is abiding love interests in other deities. Other beings are strictly** PROHIBITED.**_

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT OWN Harvest Moon, Natsume does.**

**Couple: Harvest King x Akari**

* * *

**Prologue**

Have you ever experienced watching something cetch on fire and its blessedness its given you? And then it got out of hand and fear got in the way and you fled? Let's say, a simple campfire. Not only does it provide physical warmth, but on the inside you feel content with this small piece of life engulfing the very existence of your being. You feel safe and half of the worries of reality has faded into another world. A world where you're the only human being residing in it, in a world of nature's beauty surrounding you underneath the night sky.

The two crucial colours, red and yellow that make fire, give off a simple love story my ancestors imparted me to know. As so I don't forget to include a minor colour that might have presented itself in your thoughts, the orange colour simply represented, the hunger and yearn. The all front stimulation of enthusiasm and creativity; the ability to adjust to change.

Moving on...

The gold in the fire paints a picture of a rich spring day, with everlasting sunlight placing it's tender kisses upon you. Almost as if the sun becomes an actual human being. The touch of the sun's lips is scorching, yet it's addicting. Even though you know your life could be cut short within a blink of an eye, it never crosses your mind. The thought of alert; danger, danger, simply isn't there. The only thing you're thinking of is, how beautiful the sun is, and all it's glory. That's when its brightness begins to radiate too sharply and it becomes blinding to the eye. The sun worriedly informs you to evade looking at him. He knew what would happen if you stared at him for too long. But knowing you're stubbornness at being the hard-headed person you are, he pulls you into his chest, an embrace, hoping you won't succumb to the explorative desire that was concentered in you at birth. Although, being ignorant of your reactions to the boiling heat, the sun held you vastly tight, as your physique was starting to burn.

The red in the fire forms a fiery passion, a fiery sensation you suddenly feel from the embrace from the human figured sun being. It gashes an a explicitly hot and steamy bittersweet romance that can never be put out, onto your skin. No matter the materials. No matter the circumstances. No matter what, it can never be vanquished. The bittersweet pain overwhelms your fragile body, but the sense of the sun's loneliness slithers into your conscience. You know the pain would get even greater of you continue into this state. You know what the outcome would be. Worry latches onto you and at first, you want out. You don't want to die, you don't want your life to come to an abrupt halt. You've had things you needed to do. You've had things you've wanted to do. What about you? What about your needs? Wait...that isn't right. You contemplate long and hard and really see the pain in the other's aura. It doesn't take rocket science to see how painful the sun really feels in his heart...which is the form a lonely flame.

The flame...the heart...Are they really the same?

Well the heart in numerous parts of the world represents "love" and a flame can either consume or purify.

Both the heart and a flame is mesmerising and it's like there's a mystery behind it's richness. The sight of it is captivating. It's hot and fierce, deep-burning and unquenchable.

Once attaining that knowledge, the campfire's flames; the sun's touch becomes too extravagant and dangerous.

You have the tools to settle it down...

You have the tools to bring it back to the peaceful and warm atmosphere...

But you panic and run away...

You run far...

Far enough where you feel safe...

Far enough where your selfishness get's the better of you...

You might've saved yourself, but the majority of the creatures and plant life that lived by were sacrificed; the sun felt the pain of abandonment...

And so, never-ending regrets roam forever in your spirit as you look back and see the destruction you brought from not letting go of the fear...

The moral of this parable is, that was the type of love I had...

The type of love I threw away...

The type of love I didn't try to save...

All to protect myself...

I listen over all of mankind, and the majority blame love for the pain they felt.

But truly, it wasn't love that hurt them, it was the person they loved that brought the sorrow.

And gruesomely...

I became the one of them.

The person who brought the sorrow.


End file.
